Love at first sight
by Joannaaa
Summary: There were to kingdoms, the only way to bring peace between the kingdom's is for the rules kids to get married. Sorry bad at summaries but plzz read. Mostly AXB but there will be JXS and EXT too.


**This is a story inspired by the movie Swan Princess. My first AATC story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin And The Chipmunks, Chipettes or other people from the show and the song. **

**Chapter 1 **

Once upon a time there were two kingdoms. One called Bronzerous ruled by Quean Miss Miller **(A/N I know I should use her real name, but I like it this way)** with her daughters princess Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, the second kingdom was called Avalon ruled by King Dave with his sons prince Alvin, Simon and Theodor .

One day Quean Miss Miller and King Dave agreed that the only way to have peace between there kingdoms is for there kids to get married, when they turn 18. They decided to tell them when they turn 15, praying that they would understand the reason why are they doing it.

**Three years after**

**Brittney's P.O.V**

I don't know why mother called us, but I don't really care. Don't get me wrong I love her, but the news she tell us is always something about some new dresses she buy us or the 'rules' of being a princesses. I love clothes and all that, but I can't wait to find my prince charming .

''We are here mother, what were you going to tell us?'' said my sister Jeanette holding some book, I guess she was in the library reading. I don't know what's the fun in that, I'm here thinking about finding my prince charming and she's reading books. Sometimes I wonder are we really sisters.

''I called you here to tell you about your arranged marriages to the princes of Avalon'' mother said kinda nervously.

''Sorry mother but did you say ARRANGED MARRIAGES!'' I said.

''Yes Brittany, you get to meet your further husbands this afternoon'' mother said.

''But-'' my sister Eleanor said being as angry as me, but just didn't show it as much.

''No butts girls, you must get ready soon we are leaving at 4 pm'' mother said leaving me, Jeanette and Eleanor alone.

**In the Chipettes room**

''Ugh…How can she do that, arrange a marriage with some guys we don't even know'' I said angrly brushing my hair.

'' Look on the bright side Britt, maybe they will be cute'' Eleanor said putting her hands on my shoulders.

''I guess you're right Ellie, but I still think that it isn't fair''.

''Here girl's these are the dresses you are going to wear'' said Megan our made handing me a beautiful pink dress, Jeanette a purple one and Eleanor a light green one.

'' Thank you Megan, these are beautiful'' said Jeanette looking at her dress with amazement.

''You're welcome girl's, now put them on no need to get your mother or your further husbands to wait'' she said walking out of the room. ''And BTW girl's I heard that they're pretty cute''.

''I hope'' I said walking to the carriage with Jeanette and Eleanor.

As we arrived we saw King Dave waiting for us with some guards around him.

''Hello, welcome to Avalon, I hope you had a safe trip?'' he said as we walked in to the castle.

''Yes It was, we are honored to be here'' said mother.

''Let me introduce my son's this is prince Alvin'' he said pointing to a pretty cute guy with the dreamiest blue eyes I ever seen, I looked away blushing ''this is prince Simon'' he said pointing to a guy with black glasses that kinda looked like Jeanette's ''and this is Theodor'' he said pointing to a guy that was staring at Eleanor.

**Alvin's P.O.V**

''I can't belive father is arranged for us to get married to girl's that we don't even know'' I said .

''I know Alvin but we have to if it means peace between our two kingdoms'' said Simon my always right brother. How does he do that, I know I'll never admit it to him but it annoys me so much.

''Come on guys the princesses are here'' said my brother Theodor.

I walked down to see this beautiful girl, wearing a pink dress, her blue eyes just sparkled and her shine light brown hair was just…wow. Then I heard my name I saw her turning away and blushing.

''Nice to meet you'' she said along with her sister's.

''Let me introduce myself'' said that beautiful girl'' I'm Brittany''.

''A beautiful name for a even more beautiful girl'' I said kissing her hand.

''Why thank you your pretty handsome yourself'' she said smiling .

''I'm Jeanette'' said a girl with purple glasses that Simon wouldn't stop staring at.'' And I'm Eleanor'' a girl with a green dress said that Theodor was staring at like a love-sick puppy.

''And now that you meet, I'll tell you who your husband or in the boys case wife would be'' said father.'' The oldest two Alvin and Brittany'' he said. Yes I get the hot one. ''The second two are Simon and Jeanette and the third one is Theodor and Eleanor'' he then stopped and Quean Miss Miller continued. ''The girl will be staying her for three years , getting to know there further husband and when the three years pass they will get married.'' She then turned to the girl's ''Girl's I will be back in two weeks to see how you're doing and remember the rules of being a princess''.

'' Yes mother '' they said together.

''Come on boys, show them there room'' said father.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

The boys lead us to this amazing big room. It has three bed's next to another ,one with everything pink on it, one with everything light green and one with everything purple, it has a giant mirror, and three big closet's not big like one's we have at home but it will do.

''So do you like it? ''asked a guy I think his name was Simon.

''Yes we do'' we said together.'' I don't want to be rude or anything like that, but can you leave so we can change'' said Eleanor.

'' Of course ,let's go and if you girl's need anything just find's us'' said Alvin with a smirk on his face. '' I think we will be fine but thank you'' I said closing the door.

''So girl's what do you think about our further husband's?'' asked Eleanor changing in her lime green sleeping gown.

'' I think Simons cute and he looks like a pretty nice guy'' said Jeanette dreamily. '' I think that Theodor is cute to and very nice'' said Eleanor.

''How about you Britt what do you think about Alvin?'' asked Jeanette.

'' I've seen better'' I said. ''Oh you don't fool us, I've seen how you where looking at him'' said Eleanor jumping on my bed.

''And so what remember what happened with Tom, I'm not falling to fast again'' I said brushing my hair. '' But Alvin is going to be your husband, so if you're in love with hi-'' I stopped Jeanette. ''Wait, who said that I'm in love with him''.

''Don't play that game with us, we can see it in your eyes'' said Eleanor. So I decided to sing, what do I have to lose.

**Normal P.O.V**

**Brittany**: If there's prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that No man I worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**Jeanette and Eleanor:** Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of

They sang lying on Brittany's bed with there face's in there hands

**Brittany: **No chance no way, I won't say it no, no

She sang throwing a pillow at her sister's.

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **You swoon, you sigh Why deny it uh-oh!

They sang coming of the bed.

**Brittany: ** It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love!

She sang walking away from Jeanette and Eleanor

I thought my heart learned its lesson It feels good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh!

She began thinking about Tom.

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad!

**Brittany: **Whoa: No chance, no way I won't say it no, no

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love

**Brittany: **This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **Girl your doing flips Read our lip's you're in love

**Brittany: **You're way of base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it

She sang crossing her arms

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **Girl don't be proud Its O.K. you're in love

Brittany laid on her bed in defeat along with her sister's

**Brittany: **Oh at least out laud I won't say I'm in love

''Ok guys you win, I think I'm in love'' Brittany said. ''We known that, but see there is love at first sight, right Jeanette'' said Eleanor putting her hand over Brittany's shoulder.

''You're right and I think that it happened to me to'' Jeanette said thinking about Simon.

''Aw my two big sister's are in love'' said Eleanor hugging them.'' But you to aren't the only one's''.

'' Guy's I think we should get some sleep, tomorrow we are going to get to know them better'' said Jeanette.

''Goodnight'' they said together and after 5 minutes they were asleep. But they didn't know that three chipmunk's heard the whole thing.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**I hope you liked it review and tell me do you like it so fare, and I know the whole Alvin thing saying that he gets the hot one, but there 15 so I put that in, I'm not going to make it boring. So BYEEEEEEE.**


End file.
